who new this would happen !
by KlarolineSince97
Summary: Lauren gets some life changing news the night of the crash , will she cope , who will she tell . Read to find out .
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: short story about joey and Lauren after the crash , only going to have 3-5 chapters .**_  
_**First Eastenders fic , hope you like it .**_

**AT THE HOSPITAL , AFTER THE CAR CRASH :**

LAUREN'S POV :

"Right Lauren , you are , fine , just a few cuts and bruises , nothing that wont heal " The doctor said smilling .

"Ok , thanks doctor " Lauren said smilling .

"Though we are a bit cncerned about the baby ... were not sure if it maid it or not " The doctor said softly.

"Baby ? , you mean to say that I might be pregnant " Lauren said shoked .

"well you definently are , if you didnt loss it in the crash " the doctor said frowning .  
"I will leave you alone for a bit , I can see you have a lot to think about " He said before walking out.

How could I of not known , ive been drinking and acting recless , I should have known something was up when I missed my period , god how am I going to tell Joey , and my family , GOD... this is so messed up !

Lauren thought .

Just then joey came in ( the scenes from eastenders were he dumpes her )

_A few hours later , when everyone had left the doctor came back in._

"Hello Lauren , we are hear to give you a sonogram to see if your still pregnant or not , is that ok with you ? " The doctor asked .

"Yeah , thats fine ... Thanks "she said smilling .

"Ok Its gonna be a little cold " The nurse said smilling .

Lauren gasped as the gel was on her " I didnt think it was going to be that cold ! " she exclamed .

"I get that reaction a lot " The nurse laughed .  
"Well , your definently pregnant " The nurse said smilling .

Lauren was shoked at how happy she was , but still had no idea what she was going to tell joey and her family .

**A FEW WEEKS LATER :**

"Abs , Mum , Dad , I have something to tell you all " Lauren said as they were all sitting down in the dining room having lunch .

"what is it darling ? "Tanya asked gently .

"Im pregnant " Lauren said , sudenly finding her hands very interesting .


	2. joey find out

**AN: hope you liked the first chapter**.

"what ? , no , theres got to be some mistake , the only person you've been with was joey , and it cant be his , your cousins ! , its wrong .

"Why am I only finding out about you and joey now , you never tell me anything " Abi growend before walking out .

as abi walked up stairs joey came through the back door and walked to the dining room , but stoped when he heard them talking about him and lauren and someone being pregnant .

Just then , the door creaked open and joey was seen .

"can someone explain whats going on " He asked frowning .

"Babe , tell me , whats up " He asked walking over to her and holding her hand.

"Babe ? what your back together now ? " Tanya shouted .

"come on Tan , lets leave them to talk " Max said leading tanya away .

" Are you crazy ! our 18 year old daughter just said that shes pregnant and you wont me to leave it " she shouted shoving him away .

"You were younger than Lauren , when you had her " Max yelled back .

Joey and Lauren were just sitting there watching the conversation between the two adults .

" I just dont want her to ruin her life " Tanya said , breaking down in tears .

Lauren pushed passed joey to were her mum was standing " what so you regret , having me , is that what your saying " Lauren said almost shouting .

"Of course I dont regret having you , your my baby " Tanya said pulling her into a short embrace " O what im I like , i'de be thrilled to be a grandmother , congratulations "Tanya said hugging the pair .

"right , will someone tell me whats going on " Joey said scratching his neck .

Lauren faced joey " Im pregnant joey , with your baby " Lauren said softly .

"I dont know what to say "He said quietly .

"arent you happy about it ? " she asked frowning.

"Of course i'm happy about it babe , but what if people call it names because its parents are cousins."Joey asked loking embarrased .

"They dont have to know , we can live anywere "Lauren said .

joey kissed her and smilled , lightley rubbing her unoticeble bump with his hand .

"I love you Lauren "He said smilling .

"I love you two "Lauren said , before kissing him again .


	3. The End

The next morning Lureen and Joey decided that they were going to stay with his mum for a while , but they didnt know how to tell max and tanya .

Laureen unlooked the door and walked into the living room with Joey not far behind her "Mum , Dad , you in ?"

"In the kitchen , darling !" Tanya called out .

Joey and Laureen maid there way towards the kitchen "Hey mum , me and joey , were hoping to talk to you and dad about something " Laureen said looking at her mum .

"Right , um .. Let me just get your dad " Tanya said walking into the hallway and calling up the stairs to her husband " MAX ! LAUREEN AND JOEY ARE HEAR , AND THEY WANT TO TELL US SOMETHING " Tanya walked back into the kitchen .

When Max had came in the kitchen and they had all greated each other Laureen proceded to talk .

"Mum , dad , you know how jugmental people in Walford are , so me and Joey are moving " Laureen said softly .

"Dont be stupid Lauren , your pregnant , got no money , were are you gonna go ? " Mas said stubbornly .

"Were going to go and stay with my mum for a bit " JOey said .

"It wont be forever " Laureen said sadly

"Your really gonna go aren't you ? " Tanya said letting the tears fall .

Joey and Laureen left that night , they had a son named Henry , they moved to spain when Henry was five and have lived there ever since , they go to Walford three times a year to see their family .

Joey and louren got married when Henry was four and had two more childreen another boy named Ian and a daughter names Elena .

JOey and Lauren were together until they died .

Joey died at the age of 90 and Laureen died 7 years later at the age of 100 , Henry , Ian and Elena all had long full lives and loved their parents .

_**AN : Sorry I just didnt know what else to write about on this story , but when I do come up with something I will re-right this chapter and continue with the story , sorry . love CharlyGirlTM x**___


End file.
